Just One Kiss
by serpentginny
Summary: I never thought that just because of one kiss, one simple kiss, one DARED kiss, that I’d actually feel…well, I don’t really know how I feel for sure…damn hormones… A JL oneshot!


_**Just One Kiss…**_

Summary: _A James/Lily Fic! Written in Lily's point of view in her 5th year!_

_Sometimes, a game can turn into a bad thing in the Gryffindor Common Room. Sometimes, playing the game can turn out worse than you think. Sometimes, you just want to slap yourself. Well, I think so anyways. I never thought that just because of one kiss, one simple kiss, one DARED kiss, that I'd actually feel…well, I don't really know how I feel for sure…damn hormones…_

I sat talking to Jessica after the Ancient Runes test in the Common Room, politely talking about my viewpoints on how witches and wizards should treat magical animals, when all of the sudden, havoc broke loose. And just guess who caused all the damn noise and corruption of a once peaceful common room? That insignificant twit James Potter and his bigheaded friends of his. They had apparently 'found' five bottles of Firewhiskey laying on the ground outside, on the snow, and brought them in claming they had just 'passed by' them while walking on the grounds. What a load of tosh in my opinion. Those four, even that little ratty one, and the one who always goes sneaking off in the middle of the night, are the worst liars I've ever seen. Good thing the Wizarding world doesn't have poker, they wouldn't have been able to keep a straight face at all.

But this world does have another game. The game called 'Let's get as drunk as we possibly can before Professor McGonagall sniffs us out'. And boy do those four play it rowdy. Particularly Pigheaded Potter and Black.

Anyways, like I was saying, Potter and Black started to pass out the bottles of Firewhiskey. Jessica grabbed one immediately. "Jessica! What are you doing!" I said in awe, never did I think that my fellow prefect would go that far to break the rules!

"C'mon, Lily!" whooped Jessica as she took an enormous swig of whiskey straight from the bottle. I don't even know how she swallowed, or manage to stay upright after she drunk it, but sure as hell she did.

"It's breaking the rules!" I declared, wanting to swipe the bottle away and hide it, but Jessica pulled it out of my reach.

"Lily…Lily…" she tuttered and took another swig. "Lighten up!" She hiccupped. I think at this point, she was on her way to half drunk, after two swigs.

"Evans! Hey, Evans!"

I turned away from Jessica to face, I groaned, Potter. "What do you want Potter? You're breaking a million school rules already! You better beg Merlin that I don't tell Professor McGonagall on you four!" I scolded. His grin widened, the menacing grin that plagued my dreams.

"Lighten up, Evans. I recon she's scared to take a swig," he said to Black, who was standing behind him, wearing the same horrible grin.

"_I_ recon she can't hold her alcohol. She's afraid that at the first gulp, she'll upchuck," whispered Black.

I overheard, and enraged, I burst, "I can too hold my whiskey just as good as any of you!" I wanted so bad to eat my words right then and there.

Potter grinned maniacally and pushed a bottle of Firewhiskey at me. "Prove it."

I turned my nose away, declaring. "I told you, it's against the rules. Now go get it out of here."

Potter frowned, "Evans, come on, you party pooper. The old fart isn't gonna find out." I gasped.

"Professor McGonagall is not an old fart! You take that back!" I screeched, whipping my wand out.

Potter chuckled but backed away, slightly wary of my drawn wand. "Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot, she's your role model. You want to be a strict know-it-all too! I forgot that it's your ambition. Well, you just achieved it, Evans."

"You're a pigheaded prat you piece of dung," I retorted, flinging my nose up in the air. Potter frowned.

"You hurt me, Evans, you really hurt me," he clenched at his heart while Black laughed.

"Shove off," I retorted once more. The hazel eyes beneath the framed glasses held a sadness that I didn't see. I stalked up to the Girls' Dormitory for a while, while chaos continued downstairs, to get my mind off what Potter had said to me, I read my Transfiguration book. How pitiful, considering I already read it and know it by heart. But Potter's tormenting word echoed incessantly in my head. So, unaware that the common room below me was playing the most harmful game you could play when your drunk, I stomped down the stairs and demanded of Potter to give me a glass of Firewhiskey.

"Give me a shot!" I said and the group huddled around an empty bottle, which they were spinning, all looked at me. Potter grinned, half-drunk and tossed a corked bottle at me. I poured the contents into a glass and knocked it back, the taste burning my throat and tears streaming down my face. I gulped and Potter grinned in satisfaction.

"M'on Evans, join in!" motioned Black. I hesitated and looked around for anyone that wasn't drinking and playing the game. Only that one Marauder, Lupin, was sober in the room, casually reading a book. I sighed and sat down cross-legged in the circle, knocking back another shot as I went.

"What game is it?" I asked.

Potter pointed his wand at the bottle on the floor and it spun. He looked up with a drunken grin and said, "Why, Evans, only the most interesting game ever! Spin the Bottle! And I just spun!"

I gulped.

The bottle spun.

I watched it with wary emerald eyes.

It slowed.

And stopped.

On me.

I gulped again. "Now what?"

"My lucky spin. Seven minutes in Heaven," said Potter with a smile.

"Oh, Merlin, dear lord, no…" I groaned.

Jessica, now fully drunk, grinned at me, her eyes bulging. "Go on Lily," she giggled. "In the broom closet!"

I had no choice, Potter grabbed my forearm and practically dragged me to the small broom closet in the Gryffindor Common Room. He opened the door with a polite gesture and said, "Ladies first," with a look on his face that made me want to kill myself. Yet, that grin, those sparkling eyes. What in the hell was I thinking? Let's just get this over with. He gently pushed me in, then came in himself, shutting the door.

I heard Jessica's voice outside. "Ready…seven minutes, starting now!"

I shook my head, started to complain, but Potter made the first move. He put his hands around my small waist and smiled, a true smile, a kind smile, and his hazel eyes lit up underneath those rimmed glasses. "Lily," he said, running one hand through my flaming locks.

"Potter, just get this over with I-"

Then it happened.

The world seemed to collapse at our feet. He pulled me into a passionate kiss, and never did I feel such bliss before. His scent of mowed grass and nature from the Quidditch field, and faint hints of his shampoo from the shower this morning, I drunk hungrily. The taste of his lips, the touch of our bodies pressed tight together, heaven. Truly heaven.

Potter wasn't half bad. We lasted the six minutes, and then, before Potter opened the door, we gazed into each other's eyes as I absent-mindedly tried to untangle my long hair. He ran a hand through his mussed up black locks and opened the closet door to giggles, our faces pinked and my lips swollen.

Jessica consulted me about the incident later that night, after a few sobering charms. "So, what was it like!" she asked me eagerly as she bounced down on her bed.

"Umm….okay. I guess." I lied, not wanting to reveal my true feelings for Potter, I mean, James now. Jessica frowned.

"Really? Just okay?"

"Yes, Jess, now go to bed, please, I don't want to talk about it." I snapped the curtains on my four-poster shut and pulled out from under my pillow a leather bound diary, where I recorded my only true feelings. H-e-a-v-e-n! Heaven!

But never did I think, that 5 years from then that James and I would be married, with a son, happy, still arguing, but happy all the same. And to think our lives happened with just one kiss. One simple, harmless, yet damn confusing kiss.


End file.
